


Birthday Delight

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A birthday relax bash for Gudako and her Curry Crushes.
Relationships: Gudako & Curry Bois
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Happy Birthday Gudako!” Hakuno cheered to the Master across from her.

“Thank you Hakuno,” Gudako answered sipping her coffee prepared by EMIYA. The man was insistent on her having this one instead of the instant brew she usually had if tea took too long before a meeting.

…..wait- birthday!?

Gudako looked over to the calendar on her tablet to be sure of the date. ‘ _Already_?’ Gudako was so busy with this saving humanity and crazy Servant antics that she decided to forgive herself for forgetting today was her birthday. She was bound to miss somethings on and off this year. “How did you know?” Gudako was completely sure she didn’t tell her.

The third Master in Chaldea made a noise at that one. “Don’t be an idiot, it’s been marked onto the Chaldea Important Events calendar for three months now.” Said calendar included a variety of things the Servants considered non-negotiable to have done, or celebrated as long as they stayed in Chaldea.

“Rin demanded Romani to put it on after you told us it was close to it.” Hakuno chimed in setting the eggs and French toast strips in front of all of them from the large tray she had from the kitchen. Tamamo Cat thought it was adorable Hakuno was going to act as a waitress in her own words. Hakuno didn’t argue, she just wanted to make sure they had food when she saw some of the bottomless pits for stomachs on the move to the cafeteria.

Rin sharply looked to the right and a little above Gudako’s shoulder, “It’s not like we were going ot let you forget to tell us until after you had your birthday. A Tohsaka is not one to forget important dates of their allies.”

“She means friends.” Hakuno chimed in once more. Rin’s defiant rant when it came to her feelings halted in the face of the tea set in front of her. It was an expensive one Hakuno won off of poker night with the kings. Really Gilgamesh should have known this time Hakuno was determined to win when she teamed up with Merlin that night.

“You know you don’t have to do anything this year right?” Gudako waved.

“Of course we did.” And now Rin was offended she wasn’t going to take the presents that were in the middle of the table. Luckily the tea was managing to keep her temper cooled down this morning. She did hear that Ishtar was getting into fights with her lately. Guess that was true.

“You should open them.” Gudako took one more bite of the sweet maple syrup covered treat before opening the lit to the first box. A few nice colored pencils, black pencils, an eraser and a sharpener. Tools she didn’t get to use in her down time .. ever since this whole set of Singularities started. Rin’s look of satisfaction meant this was from her. Instead of objecting she wouldn’t have time to use them, Gudako opened the next box. A fresh sketchbook was seated inside with a few of the few teas she favored.

“Thanks guys.” Gudako really did like her gifts, she just didn’t know if she would be able to touch them until this was all over.

“The rest of the day is yours you know.” Hakuno mentioned, smiling at her with her own smug satisfaction. “Rin and I have our Servants making sure yours stay in line and leave you alone for the day. You can just draw in the flower room like you said you wanted to do last week.”

Well that changed everything.

“No one is getting in without our permission.” Rin added.

.

* * *

.

Gudako smiled as she stretched in the flower room. It was a room that ended up filled with all the extra flowers the Servants had on hand since one of the Valentine’s where they hassled Merlin into making enough flowers for everyone and Medea got involved. The result was a room that seemed to never end when it came to flowers. The resulting blooms happening so fast that the garden within was different from week to week. And Gudako could swear that the flowers were constantly crossbreeding to make more unique ones no one heard about outside this room. No… she was sure of it because Da Vinci had samples and seeds of the newest ones she used in art and just had fun testing the properties for future use.

It was calm.

It was perfect for drawing.

The flute music coming from one side of the room was pleasant enough that it was more inspiring her in her newest and first piece of art today.

Gudako was so into the paper and pencils that she didn’t pay attention to when a head of white hair looked over to the right of the room and when receiving a nod from the flute player made himself comfortable replacing Gudako’s tea and snacks for the third time that day.

On the time for dinner, Karna announced his presence with a slight knock on the closest table to Gudako’s work station. “Hakuno and Rin said you would be having a private dinner tonight.”

A flustered Gudako quickly closed her book. “Did they say when they would show up?”

“Hakuno insisted that I and my brothers were the company you wished for tonight.”

The flute music stopped and a familiar Berzerker floated over at the end of his brother’s words. “We spent all day together so far, it would be a shame to pass off the tie to talk to you Master.”

A small “ _Eep_!” exited Gudako’s mouth before she could stop herself. Ignoring it, she let out a “ _Come in_!” to the door to avoid saying anything to the two of them. Just for a moment. She needed to be able to ****_think_****.

“Master, Rin told me you required food in here tonight.” Arjuna came in to complete the trio of the only Servants she saw personally today aside from Mash. A food cart in front of him with the balloons saying ‘Happy Birthday!’ floating above the plates.

……how did those two know she would want this for her birthday?

_Silly question when the pages of her newest sketchbook were filled with the three of them._


End file.
